


Day 21 - The Right Fit

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [21]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty's got no reason to be jealous, just because Nick seems to be bonding with Kelly.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 21: Finishing Each Other's Sentences</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - The Right Fit

Kelly had inserted himself seamlessly into their team with very little fanfare. At first, Ty had worried that the other guys would inadvertently shut him out. The five of them had been tight for a while now, and bringing a Navy baby into a group of Marines could have proven disastrous.

But Kelly's combination of easy smiles, gentle concern, and take-no-shit attitude on the field had proven to be exactly what the rest of them needed, and they'd widened their circle to accommodate him smoothly. The relief Ty felt was palpable. They'd needed a medic, but more than that they'd needed someone to ground them.

Everyone was fond of him, but Ty had noticed there was something slightly different about the way Nick and Kelly had bonded. He wasn't jealous, not precisely. Nick was his brother, would be until they died. But where he and Nick regularly butted heads, Kelly and Nick orbited smoothly around each other, almost as if they were two limbs of the same organism.

The weirdest bit was the half-sentences. It had started almost immediately, and neither of them seemed to have noticed.

"Nick, can you pass me the...?" "Sure, here you go."

"Kelly, have you seen my --?" "It's in the back of the pantry."Thanks, babe."

It happened all the time. Ty had heard of it happening with twins, but he'd never seen it in action before, and he'd never known two people who'd only just met who did it so regularly and so fluidly.

Whenever anyone else pointed it out, they'd both shrug it off, claim they were just picking up on context clues and it was no big deal. Ty even tested Kelly a couple of times, trailing off mid-question to see whether he'd fill in the blanks. Instead, he'd just smile and cock his head, waiting patiently until Ty gave up and finished his sentence.

***

"Why does it bother you, Tyler?" Nick's voice was light and curious as he stared at Ty. Ty shrugged and shifted over on the sofa to make room.

"It doesn't bother me. Not... bother-bother."

Nick laughed quietly and raised an eyebrow.

"That came out wrong," Ty continued. "It's strange, but honestly, it makes me happy that he's fitting in so well."

Nick nodded. "He's a great guy. He's exactly what we needed."

Ty couldn't disagree there. It wasn't that they didn't get along, or that they were unbalanced. Everyone brought something to the team. Ty and Nick were the stern but loving parents everyone pitted against each other, Eli was the heart that held them together, Owen was the frighteningly sharp mind that thought outside the box, and Digger... well, Digger blew shit up. It was an equally important contribution.

Kelly was the laughter that buoyed them all up after they did things in the dark that nobody should ever have to do. Kelly was the bandage and the kiss better on a skinned knee. Ty could no more be jealous of Kelly than he could of his own brother. Besides, it wasn't as if he had a chance in hell with Nick, so what did it matter anyway if the guy was bonding well with someone else?

"He is. I still maintain that it's fuckin' weird though."

Nick grinned, elbowing Ty gently in the ribs. "You'll always be my brother, Ty. Even if we don't have a creepy telepathic link."

The two of them were interrupted by a pseudo-discreet cough from the doorway. "I got some spooky vibes from in here, like you two were talking about me. I'm telepathic, in case you hadn't heard." Kelly grinned and waggled his fingers and Ty rolled his eyes and laughed. Yeah, he was exactly what the team needed.


End file.
